User blog:Darkus eclipse/episode 2 Class is in Session
Eclipse meets up with his friends on the football field of the school Eclipse: sup everyone Fire: sup Eclipse Scar: sup Eclipse Seed: hey Eclipse Aides: hey Eclipse Catfish08: hey Eclipse Faviola: hey Eclipse Masters: sup Eclipse Eclipse: nothing much but you wont beleive what happened to me today everyone: what happened Eclipse: so i was walking and then im stopped by this mysterious brawler and he challenges me to a brawl and says. Eclipse lame impression of the mysterious brawler: if i win i get to keep your soul Fire: go on... Eclipse: so i brawled him Pyrus Aranaut: did you win? Lumino: of course he won you idiot or else we wouldn't be here Pyrus Aranaut: who are you calling an idiot, IDIOT! Fire: KNOW WILL BOTH OF YOU GUYS COOL IT! Lumino and Aranaut: OK! Fire: i believe you eclipse because the weird thing is i was stopped by some mysterious brawler and defeated him too Eclipse: good so know i know im not the only one Masters: well me too i was stopped by some mysterious brawler to and brawled him Seed: weird me too i was stopped to Eclipse: so was anyone else stopped by some mysterious brawler Aides: nope Faviola: nope Catfish08: me neither Eclipse: so why would those brawlers target us and not anyone else Fire:well i dont know about that i mean some brawlers have been missing lately Eclipse: yea your right darkus master84 walks up darkus84: so if it isnt Fire and the loser crew Fire: who are you calling losers darkus84: you loser Fire: how about we settle this with a brawl Darkus84: fine then if i win i keep your soul Fire: what? Darkus84: i mean im gonna beat you whole Fire: yea whatever lets do this everyone backs up to give them space to brawl Fire: gate card set Fire and Darkus84: BAKUGAN BRAWL Fire:rise PYRUS ARANAUT Darkus84:rise Darkus razenoid Aranaut:victory is ours! darkus84:ABILITY ACTIVATE CHAOS ABILITY X increases razenoid power by 500gs his power is know 1300gs Fire:ABILITY ACTIVATE FIST FLARE increases Aranaut power by 400gs his power is know 1300gs A red aura surrounds Aranaut fist and he begins to try to punch razenoid Aranaut: eat this Darkus84:ABILITY ACTIVATE DARKUS X increases razenoid power by 400gs his power is know 1700gs Fire: I was prepared for that GATE CARD OPEN ground starts to shine razenoid power is subtract by 500gs his power is know 1200gs Darkus84: dang he is beating me by 100 gs Fire: sorry not 100gs after this ABILITY ACTIVATE FLARE UP increases Aranaut power by 400gs his power is know 1700gs Aranaut power increase and his power does twice the damage Darkus84: ABILITY ACTIVATE FINAL DEMOLITION razenoid power is increased by 800gs his power is know 2000gs Fire:Whoa thats alot but ABILITY ACTIVATE DEATH BLOW Aranaut appears behind razenoid and punches him in the back Fire wins Darkus84: wait but how? Fire: death blow reduces my enemy's bakugan power to 0 gs Darkus84: im out of here see you losers later Fire: yells out BURN BURN IN THE FLAMES OF DEFEAT! Eclipse: wow fire you pwned him Fire: he had it coming Masters: so you guys what are we gonna do about these mysterious brawlers and the brawlers disappearing Eclipse: i dont know Aides: there is a bakugan tournament coming up next week and the prize is the ELEMENT Eclipse: i dont know why but i have the feeling that they will be at that tournament so im entering Fire: well im entering too Masters: me too Seed: i am too i guess Eclipse: so it is settled then we will enter the tournament and hopefully find out who is behind these disappearings Fire: fine then i hope i get to battle one of you guys Masters: me to on top of the school roof the mysterious brawler and his bakugan are talking mysterious brawler#2: that brawler is strong him and his Aranaut mysterious bakugan: let me at them mysterious brawler#2: dont worry lets report what we saw to the chief and enter the tournament next week they disappear... Category:Blog posts